Umbrella
by Fluffynizer
Summary: Kinda based off: Imagine your OTP trying to share a small umbrella through the rain. They both keep trying to make sure the other is sheltered from the rain, and in the process they both get soaked, but all they can do is laugh about it.


"Do we have to go?" Sebastian sighs, tugging on Kurt's sleeve, "I mean, I can't stand them in a normal setting. Going to a romantic restaurant with them? That's torture, Kurrtt."

"Yes," Rachel spoke up, with Finns arm around her shoulder. Kurt rolled his eyes at their antics, and continued his conversation with Finn over Rachel's head. "I put it down in Kurt's calendar months ago."

"So? That doesn't mean we have to go." Sebastian replies glaring at her. "Anyways, I wasn't talking to you."

"I don't care who you were talking to, I still answered." Rachel stops walking and glares into Sebastian's face.

"You know what," Sebastian stares at her and opens his mouth, ready to insult her.

"Also, you don't have to come. Kurt does. I'm sure we could find Kurt a different date. Blaine, maybe?"

Sebastian's glare intensifies, "No. Kurt doesn't even like him anymore."

"Yeah, but when they were dating, they were more in love than you guys are. They were romantic and cute." Rachel whispers, stepping closer to Sebastian.

"Kurt and I are so cute and romantic that you die inside because you and gigantor could never reach our level of cuteness."

"Really? So cute that Kurt doesn't wait for you, just continues walking down the road," Rachel's says, pointing to where Kurt and Finn are still heading towards the restaurant regardless of the fact that their dates aren't beside them.

"Dumbass, your boyfriend left you too." Sebastian says, snorting. "Actually, I have no idea why I'm even talking to you when I could be talking to Kurt."

"Hey! You started the conversation!" She says, yelling after Sebastian who is now jogging up to Kurt and Finn.

"Kurt," Sebastian says after he caught up with Finn and Kurt. "Your midget friend called us unromantic."

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Finn said, defending his girlfriend. At Kurt's offended look, he added, "And dude, you guys kinda aren't."

"What? Taking this from a guy who prayed to a sandwich just so he could touch his girlfriend's boobs?"

"What's this about boobs?" Rachel asked, panting from the run. "I thought you were gay."

"I am," Kurt answered, turning to fully face Rachel. "And what's this about me not being romantic?"

"I never said you weren't romantic. I just said Sebastian isn't." Rachel said, pouting at Kurt's hurt look.

"Oh." Kurt said, and resumed walking. "Well. I am more romantic than you, Bas. Sorry."

"What?" Sebastian said, pulling Kurt back. "I'm way more romantic than you, Kurt."

"In what world?"

"In this world!"

"More like in your dreams!"

"I told you," Finn said, looking down at Rachel while Kurt and Sebastian ignored them and continued their fighting. "They fight over everything. You owe me 10 bucks."

"I don't owe you anything Finn. Gambling is bad." Rachel said, flipping her hair.

"But," Finn said, staring at Rachel in a confused manner. "Whenever I loose, I have to pay up."

"Exactly."

* * *

"After you, honey-boo." Kurt says, pulling out a seat for Sebastian.

"No, after you, sweetypie." Sebastian replies, pulling out a seat for Kurt.

"No, after you."

"No, after you."

"No -"

"Stop. Both of you just sit down. You're embarrassing me." Santana says, hitting them both in the head with her clutch.

"Ow," Kurt said, rubbing his head and taking his seat. "I thought you weren't coming, Santana."

"What, a roommate triple date, and I'm the only one that doesn't show up?" Santana says while taking her seat. She then proceeds to wag her finger in Kurt and Rachel's faces. "Na na na, I've seen you both staring at my shelving space."

"Actually, it was originally mine."

"You're still on that topic? My, and here I thought we were going to have a nice night out."

Kurt then turns exasperated eyes to Sebastian, expecting some form of sympathy. Instead, he finds Sebastian chuckling under his breath. Elbowing him, Kurt then mutters under his breath, "This is why I'm the more romantic one."

"Actually, Kurt, bestie." Santana says, smirking at Kurt and Sebastian. "I gotta disagree. I think Sebastian's more romantic."

"Who asked for your opinion Santana?" Kurt says, turning his glare onto her.

"No need to be rude Kurt. No wonder people think I'm more romantic. It's because I'm polite." Sebastian says, winking at Santana.

"Who thinks your romantic? And polite! Don't make me laugh!"

"That's not a very romantic thing to say!"

"You are right, Berry." Santana says, smirking over at Rachel. "This is much more interesting than two broke girls."

* * *

Dessert brings Kurt trying to feed Sebastian while Sebastian tries to feed Kurt. It ends messily, as both Sebastian and Kurt try to one up each other in romantic gestures.

"Oh no," Kurt says, groaning at the sight of his clothes. "I got some ice cream on my suit."

"Let me," Sebastian picks up a napkin and attempts to wipe the stain away. He only succeeds in spreading the ice cream more. "Sorry!" Sebastian fumbles with the napkin, his cheeks going red.

"Aww," Kurt coos at Sebastian's efforts. "Its okay, Hun." He leans forward and kisses Sebastian's nose.

"Aw, that was so romantic and cute, Kurt." Santana says, trying and failing at smiling innocently. "I'm rethinking my earlier statement. Maybe you are more romantic than Sebastian."

"What? Santana!" Sebastian says, whining. "I'm more romantic!"

"Hey, you heard the lady." Kurt says, putting on his jacket. "I'm more romantic."

Before Sebastian could reply, the doorman says, "Have a good day. It's raining a bloody mess out there."

"Goddamn." Sebastian mutters, putting his arm around Kurt. "I hate the rain."

"I know. That's why I, being so cute and romantic, check the weather channel. And I am prepared," Kurt says, brandishing an umbrella.

Kurt then takes a step out of the rain, and pulls Sebastian beside him, the umbrella covering them both. "There. Happy?" And then tilts the umbrella more in Sebastian's direction as he noticed the raindrops on the side of the umbrella was spilling onto Sebastian's shoulder.

"Thanks." Sebastian's smiles, linking Kurt's free arm with his. "But now you're soaking."

"I don't mind," Kurt says, squeezing Sebastian's hand. "Anyways, this suit is already ruined with the ice cream stain."

"Hey," Sebastian says, bumping Kurt's shoulder with his. "I already apologized for that stain."

"Oh, physical abuse." Kurt says, snickering lightly.

"Shut up," Sebastian says, groaning. "It's such a romantic walk in the rain and you're ruining it."

"Excuse me. It's romantic because I'm here."

"Okay."

"You know what," Kurt says, swinging his hand intertwined Sebastian's.

"What?" Sebastian leans closer, smirking.

The End.

* * *

_Posted on tumblr, unbetad._


End file.
